


Second Umbrella

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: How Adrien loses a second umbrella to Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	Second Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my little sister Were Kat(ie)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, little one!

Marinette’s twisted ankle throbbed, although a little less than before, but that wasn’t really what had hurt her so much today. 

Of course, it had been a matter of time, she just never thought it would be so _soon_. Athough perhaps it wasn’t really soon—Adrien had been in class with her for a year, and she’d never had the guts to tell him.

Of course he liked someone else. It wasn’t fair of her to want him to wait until she was ready to make a move.

But it hurt _so much_.

And she didn’t even have the right to know—she’d forgotten her bag after school and had come back to it during fencing practice, catching sight of Adrien as he was leaving the changing rooms. She had lingered a little, just to see him, and caught wind of Kagami as she came to him.

And she saw her kiss him.

I guess that’s what she gets for creeping.

Marinette kicked the ground and winced. When she had seen the scene, all her legs had decided to do was _run_ , not knowing where or why. She had been halfway through the park when she stepped on a rock and twisted her ankle. She was close enough to the swings that she had managed to drag herself there to rest and look at her ankle.

It was starting to swell.

Something hit her head.

 _Of course_.

Without much in the way of warning, rain started crashing down the streets of Paris.

It was just one of those days, she guessed.

* * *

Adrien was looking out the window, deep in thought.

He’d gotten what he wanted, he guessed. He’d wanted to kiss Kagami—he really had—but when he did…

It wasn’t what he’d expected.

Call him a romantic, but he’d expected fireworks, butterflies— _something_. But no, there had only been lips. Nothing more, nothing less.

The first drops of rain started hitting the roof of the car, and Adrien sighed. Traffic was bad at this time of day, and the rain simply soured his mood. He looked out at the park and—

Wait.

Marinette?

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled as he grabbed the umbrella from the floor of the car and exited quickly before Gorila had a chance to protest.

Rain hit the ground hard and the wind was cold, but that only worried him more. He didn’t run to Marinette, but he did walk briskly towards her. Her eyes were glued to the ground, so he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t see him approach. He arrived and held the umbrella over her—although it made little sense at this point, as she was soaked through the bone.

“Marinette?” he called, tentatively, holding the umbrella over her head. Rain had begun hitting his shoulder, but it didn’t matter. His stomach was in knots. Why was his stomach in knots?

Marinette snapped to attention, looking up. There was moisture gathered around her eyes—was she crying? It was hard to tell in the rain.

“Adrien?” She asked, barely heard above the sound of the rain. He kneeled on the ground in front of her, feeling mud creep up in his jeans, but that didn’t matter.

“Are you alright? What are you doing out here in the rain? Are you hurt? Do you need—”

Marinette laughed weakly. “I’m fine, Adrien,” she said and sniffled.

Yep, she was crying. The thought made his heart twist in its axis.

“Why are you out here in the rain?” He asked. “You’re soaked.”

“I just got caught here and forgot my umbrella—I tend to do that a lot.”

“Why didn’t you seek shelter?”

“By the time I realized the rain was coming, it was too late, and it just didn’t make sense anymore—but you should go. You’re getting wet.”

Adrien thought for a moment and nodded. Without saying a word, he placed the umbrella on the ground, effectively relinquishing its protection and grabbing the swing next to hers, sitting down. Marinette started.

“Wait—you’re getting wet.”

Adrien smiled a little. “It’s just a little rain.”

Marinette rubbed her eyes. “You’re too nice,” she mumbled.

“Only to—” he hesitated. He was going to say _friends_ , but that didn’t taste quite right. “—my favorite people.”

Marinette laughed, but it didn’t sound happy. “Then everyone’s your favorite. There’s _no one_ you’re not nice to.”

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” he cut to the chase. There was something deeply uncomfortable about seeing Marinette like this. Of course, he’d seen Nino bummed out, and even Alya—but Marinette, there was something weird about it. Something _wrong_.

It wasn’t that Marinette wasn’t _allowed_ to be sad, of course. Everyone can be sad.

Except everyone being sad didn’t really create this pit of anxiety in his stomach. Something inside of him wanted to crawl out and fix whatever had her looking like this.

“Nothing, Adrien. Thanks for worrying, it’s nothing.”

“Marinette,” he pleaded. “I know we might not be the closest, but I do consider you my friend. It… sucks to see you like this.”

Marinette looked at him for a moment and sighed. She rubbed her eyes.

“I’m telling you, it’s stupid.”

“I like stupid.” He smiled. Marinette nodded and looked at her foot on the ground.

“The… boy I like likes someone else.” She sighed. “I told you it was stupid.”

Although Adrien didn’t quite catch the last part. There was this strange ringing in his ears, and the echo of the words _the boy I like_ , over and over again.

It left a bad taste in his mouth, and he didn’t know why.

“Oh,” was all he said.

Marinette sighed. “Really, Adrien, it’s nothing to worry about, I’ll get over it.”

But his mind sort of latched on to the thought.

“Is it Luka?” He blurted despite himself. He’d heard Alya tell Nino that there seemed to be something going on between Luka and Marinette, and it hadn’t sat well with him at the moment, either, and he still didn’t know why.

Marinette blinked. “What? No.” She sighed.

They were silent for a few moments, and all Adrien wanted was to learn who this mystery boy was. Who could be stupid enough to _not_ be in love with Marine—

_Oh._

They were quiet.

“He’s probably blind, you know,” Adrien heard himself say, but his voice was soft, so maybe she hadn’t heard him.

“Hm?” Of course she did.

“That boy.” He really needed to stop talking. “Completely blind. Or not very smart.”

Marinette laughed, derisively. “No, he’s the smartest. I can’t attest to his eyesight, though.”

Smart boy, smart boy.

Who could it be?

He turned to look at Marinette. The rain was beginning to let up, but her hair was completely stuck to her head, and her bangs were glued to her face, and her cheeks were red and lovely but the rest of her skin was pale.

“Shoot—you must be freezing!” He patted his pockets (god knows why, it’s not like he kept a spare jacket in a pocket).

“I’m fine, Adrien,” she smiled a little. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straighter. “I’ll be fine after a hot shower.”

Adrien smiled. _There_ it was—that strength he loved so much.

Loved?

…Yeah. Loved.

He stood from the swing and offered his hand. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Marinette looked up to him and then blushed, looking away. She mumbled something.

“Sorry?”

“I said,” she spoke clearer, her face had a little more color now. “I twisted my ankle. I can’t walk.”

Adrien slumped his shoulders a little, relieved. _This_ was the Marinette he knew.

Instead of responding, Adrien gave her his back and squatted.

“Come on,” he said, looking over his shoulder.

Marinette froze. “What… are you doing?”

Adrien blinked. “You can’t walk, right? I’m taking you.”

This time, he was _sure_ that was a blush on her cheeks. Maybe she was uncomfortable around him, after all. He was about to offer bringing help, when he saw her sigh and nod.

She climbed on his back easily, and he stood up marveling at how light she was, and how the spot where their bodies came into contact was so much warmer than it had a right to be.

“You know,” Adrien heard himself say. “That guy isn’t too smart, whatever you say.” He was exactly as surprised as she was at what came out of his mouth. “I mean, any day that I go not talking to you is just… not a good day.” He felt Marinette tighten her hold a little, and somehow, it relaxed him. “Whoever he is, you’re too good for him.”

“I’m really not,” she sighed.

He wanted to refute, but understood it wasn’t his place. They were in silence until they reached the car, and Adrien placed Marinette gently on the seat before climbing on the other side. Gorila, thankfully, said nothing.

Marinette gasped. “Your umbrella!”

Adrien laughed. “There’ll be other umbrellas.” Marinette relaxed a little.

“You’re too kind, Adrien.”

They were at her door much too soon, and before Marinette could protest, Adrien had exited the car and held her door open. Before he could lean again, she stopped him.

“It’s okay, I can walk.” She smiled a little, but when her foot touched the ground, she yelped. Instead, Adrien leaned over to help her, dragging her arm around his shoulder and helping her walk. It was a little awkward, what with the height difference, but it was also strangely comfortable, as if this awkwardness was _exactly_ what made it great.

He helped her until they reached her parents, and then her father took her away. Marinette cast one last lingering look at Adrien before thanking him and allowing her father to direct her inside, and Sabine offered Adrien pastries before he left.

He spent the ride home wondering exactly who this guy she liked was, and why it made him so angry.

And that’s how Adrien Agreste lost a second umbrella to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interested in a discord server for miraculous fanworks, this is it! It's a lot of fun, and brilliant things come out of it!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
